The Yoshinaruto Extras
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Includes Awards, Cast mistakes, Author Mistakes and more! Rated T for Violence in chapter 3
1. The Stories have been nominated

Yoshinaruto: Here it is! I have been on hold because of School, My Baptism, And Hurting my foot. I have decided some of the Awards that will be announced in the end. Here are the stories, The links didn't work sadly. But oh well.

Scream 2 (It is not by me, Jk)

The Meaning Of Death (By Tails-Is-Pwnage)

Halloween Horror Party (By Kaiimi)

Death Cruise (By Kaiimi)

The Final Destination (By My Evil Twin NarutoYoshi)

The Yoshi Lord (By Me And Goomba Guy)

The Random Life Of Shroom (By Absoul98)

The Next Death Will Come (By Krisetchers)

Coming Forward (By Krisetchers)

I couldn't contact **lovsamonkesuncleyaya** because they didn't have send message available. So Mario Destination was disqualified.

This chapter is just a starting chapter. There is more to come including the Awards, Cast mistakes, Author mistakes, and possibly more! Please use story alert if you want to keep up with it.


	2. Extras and Info

Yoshinaruto: Please vote for your Favorite own character in the poll at the top of my profile. And thanks to Kaiimi I was able to talk to So Clap. (The alternate profile of the writer of Mario Destination) They said it was okay so Mario Destination will have a chance at winning some awards too! Here are some cast mistakes, author mistakes and Some jokes Goomba Guy and I thought of.

**-Scream 2-**

Kyle: I Hi puppy! ...wait what? (This is still on there)

**-The Yoshi Lord-**

Toaster: My Toaster! (My mistake...It is also still there)

**-The Yoshi Lord 2-**

Mario: I'm a fire! Wait I mean I am on fire! (Still there)

**Joke 1: What do you call a Boo that keeps doing the same thing over and over again?**

**A: Deja-BOO**

**Joke 2: What is a Boo's favorite gaming system?**

**A: GameBOO-Advance**

**Joke 3: What do you call a large group of boo scouts?**

**A: a JamBOOree**

**Joke 4: What do Boos go in to get their Picture taken?**

**A: a Picture BOOth**

**Joke 5: What is a Boos favorite video game?**

**A: BOOm Blox**

**Note: Final Destination (YN Edition) Was completed when the first chapter was posted. But I waited for reviews and added some things to it while I looked over it. (Like The Yoshi Flashback scene) And It is now going to be remade! Yay the series returns!**

Yoshinaruto: Sorry for everything being short, its just that there isn't much to put on here yet. But the awards are still coming! Also Goomba Guy would like to post his Mario Jingle bells song next time. Also coming in July is my new story "Yoshi's Curse". Its about Yoshi Being cursed by King Boo and he needs to free himself of the curse in 3 days before he dies. Coming in July. Then In the story "Deleted" Yoshi deletes another chain letter E-mail and finds himself being haunted by the grim reaper. Coming in October. The Yoshi Chronicles comes in December and Yoshi and his friends try to stop new evil forces from destroying the world. And In January comes the remake of Final Destination. I said all that just in case you guys were interested :) .**REMEMBER TO VOTE** Oh and remember to vote on which is your favorite own character: Kyle, Shane, Harry T. III, Kevin, Al, or Charles.**REMEMBER TO VOTE**They are the only own characters that I know that well. That's about all I can say for now. More Extras and the awards are coming soon!


	3. Awards

SORRY for the extra long delay (It wouldn't let me put it on here so that was an extra day it was delayed), I will give a lot of extra things soon to make up for it. WARINING: Some stories will show character death, violence and crude humor.

So, to the awards!

**Grossest story.**

From what I have read so far, the winner is definitely Halloween Horror Party by Kaiimi. Trust me, it is Gross :) But it was still very entertaining.

**Scariest Story.**

**Death Cruise, by Kaiimi**

**The Next Death Will Come, by Krisetchers**

**The Meaning Of Death, by Tails-Is-Pwnage**

**Mario Destination, by Lovsamonkesuncleyaya**

**Scream 2, by Yoshinaruto**

The winner is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Death Cruise!

"I don't have time for this!" (Character) walked out onto the deck. They didn't get far.

An axe swung down on an arc from the roof of the lounge. It slammed into the back of (Character) and they yelped as they tumbled to the ground, dead. The last thing they saw was someone opening the door from the restaurant that lead out to the deck, and an axe hanging above the roof.

I thought it was scary when I read it, especially that part, and I replaced some of the wording to stop spoilers :)

**Most Suspenseful Story.**

**The Next Death Will Come**

**The Meaning Of Death**

**Mario Destination**

**Death Cruise**

**Scream 2**

The winner is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Mario Destination!

Then suddenly they all saw a shop on the other side that suddenly exploded leaving glass that was flying everywhere. One big shard of glass was heading towards (Character). They tried to get away but some force was holding them back. They stared in fear as the shard got closer to them.

It was one of the first stories I read, and it was suspenseful for me to watch and hope Yoshi lives :)

**Most clever Death.**

**Halloween Horror Party**

**Mario Destination**

**The Next Death Will Come**

**The Meaning Of Death**

**Coming Forward, by Krisetchers **

You may disagree but I think it is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Next Death Will Come

"More than # people have been killed," whispered (Character), and before anyone could do anything, he did a back flip onto the roof of the shop. But before (Character) could blink, or (Character) could utter another word, or before (Character) could take a step, or before (Character) could even inhale, there was a loud swooshing sound too horribly to describe.

The swooshing sound was made from a huge pendulum, but the end of the pendulum had a scythe attached to it instead of the bob. This certain pendulum struck (Character) just when They jumped onto the shop.

(Character) gasped as the scythe pierced (Character) and flung Them into the sea. They saw Their body fly into the air and hit the ocean with heavy force. The dangerous pendulum kept on swinging, swinging, swinging, and it eventually stopped. There was a silence for a few seconds.

**Funniest Scene.**

**The Random Life Of Shroom, by Rose Canon98/Absoul98/Nojah101 -Luigi's Big Adventure-**

**The Meaning Of Death, -Goombas drinking apple Juice-**

**The Yoshi Lord, -Million Dollars-**

The Winner is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Goombas drinking apple juice!

So here we are, on the path to Bowser's castle. There is a green landscape around us, with many trees and flowers. Oh, look! There is a goomba on the yellow-brick path ahead! Normally once you jump on these guys, they just run away. So, Mario jumps on the goomba and…

…

It sprays red goo from its head? Since when did that start happening? And it stopped moving? Time to ask some questions.

"Mario, why isn't that goomba moving?" I asked. He glanced at Luigi nervously and said, "umm.. maybe he is taking a nap, I am not to sure, lets just keep going!" he exclaimed. That is strange. He seemed so nervous about something… Wait! "Hey Mario, what is with the red goo coming from its head?" I asked. "Maybe he just had some… apple juice and he burped it out when I stepped on him?" He answered. Eh, makes since to me. "OK" I said.

After about 5 more hours of stomping on strange apple juice drinking goombas

1: A lot of apple-juice-drinking goombas burped apple juice out of THEIR HEADS! Weird, huh?

Runner Up, Luigi's Big Adventure!

Luigi was outside playing with his favorite bouncy ball listening to the " BOING BOING BOING" every time it hit the ground

Mario came next to Luigi wanting to play some baseball

Mario: Hey WeeGee!

Luigi was startled by that

Luigi: STRANGER DANGER! * Luigi threw the ball at Mario*

Mario: owwww what was that for

Luigi: How did you know my name

Mario: your name is Luigi!

Luigi: Yoshies lurk in your toaster

Mario: O_O... WHAT! No I wanted to play baseball *pulls out bat*

Luigi: AHHHH HE HAS A BAT!

Police Toad: whats going on here?

Luigi: he tried to steal my name and murder me with a bat!

Police Toad: *hand cuffs Mario* your coming with me!

Mario: WAIT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! * drops bat *

Luigi: BY WEEGEE!

An axe murderer shows up behind Luigi

Axe murderer: Hey kid you wanna go eat candy in a dark alley

Luigi: HECK YEA candy is always better in the dark!

And 3rd (Well of course it is 3rd, I took out FD4 because it wasn't very funny.) The Yoshi Lord

Toad: Okay, Mario, what would you do with 1 million dollars?

Mario: I would blow it all on Boil surgery!

Toad: Figures, Okay what else?

Luigi: I would Blow it all on candy!

Peach: I Would use half of it to make a Koopa Defense System. *Glares angrily at Bowser* I would blow the other half on pink stuff!

Daisy: I don't know what I would use it for. *Thought Cloud appears* (Giant hammer crushes Peaches castle and Daisy gets a bigger crown, Daisy: Yay!)

Toad: You don't know? Okay then, Bowser.

Bowser: I would use it to make streaking in public Legal! :)

Toad: O.O

Bowser Jr.: *Gets ready to talk*

Toad: Next!

Bowser Jr.: Aw.

Wario: I would Blow it all on beans baby!

*Everyone runs away from Wario*

Waluigi: I would do the same thing as Bowser!

All except Bowser and Waluigi: O.O

Toadsworth: I would blow it all on Toasters!

Bowser Jr.: Can I say mine now?

Toad: Fine.

Bowser Jr.: I would blow it all on Toadsworth!

Toadsworth: O.O

Birdo: I would buy stuff for Yoshi and I.

Toad: Dk, what would-

Dk: Bananas! O.O

Diddy: A hot tub! *Hot tub falls on Diddy* I'm melting!

DK: Diddy! Noooooooooo- Okay I'm over it.

Dixie: I would blow it all on butt piercings!

Goomba: I would blow it all on arm, hand and leg surgery. I have no arms, hands, and I have short little stubby Feet!

Koopa: I would buy a super sonic shell! *Slams into Toad*

Boo: I would blow it on Ectoplasm.

Yoshinaruto: I would blow it on Linkin Park!

Toad: O.O

Goomba Guy: I don't know. *Thought cloud appears* (Goomba Guy: Lets see, add 50 Goombas to pot, Goombas: Help us! Add Peaches towel. Peach: *Reaches arm out of shower curtain* My towel! No! Oh and add Peach, Picks up shower and puts it in pot. Then 1,000 toasters. Toadsworth: The Toasters! No! And Toadsworth. Toadsworth: Hot!)

Toadsworth: (Toaster: Do it now! Steal the Toasters! Toadsworth: No, I must resist!)

Toadette: I would blow it all on a new Bullet bill canon! *Pulls out canon and shoots Toad into space*

AND NOW, THE FAV OWN CHARACTER! I was shocked at the winner.

Scream, 2:

Kyle, Shane

The Yoshi Lord, 2

Harry Tinkelton III

The Meaning Of Death:

Kevin, Al, Charles

The Runner Ups (Yes there is 2)

Are...

.

.

.

.

.

Al and Charles!

And the winner is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyle (I was extremely shocked, I thought it would be Kevin)

The best of Kyle:

"I love the stab series, I have seen all 7!"

"Surviving A Horror Movie is difficult, never be alone, never drink, and keep a gun with you at all times!"

"I am Never eating those brownies again! They taste like pure crap."

"Yoshi can beat any killer, no one can kill Yoshi!"

"I would like to move away, but I finally found Yoshi, I am not leaving Yoshi!"

"Shane, you NEED to watch more Scary movies."

Most of those haven't come yet, but I couldn't think of any good ones I like. And for the apology of being late on this, I am going to finish Scream 2 on the day that Yoshi's Curse is released, I will also start working on Scream 3. Anyway, GO AHEAD AND PUT THESE AWARDS ON YOUR PROFILE!

OH AND MORE AWARDS! :D

Final destination (YN Edition) series, inspired by Lovsamunkesuncleyaya (Mario Destination)

The Yoshi Lord, inspired by Rose Canon98 (Random Life Of Shroom)

REMEMBER TO PUT THE AWARDS YOU WON ON YOUR PROFILE IF YA WANT TO! THANKS FOR ALLOWING YOUR STORIES TO BE ON HERE.

-THE END-

Toasters!


	4. More info

YN: There were more things I needed to add so I had to post this chapter.

First are my stories and they include the number of hits as of The 5th of July.

**Stats Breakdown by Story**

Story

Words

Chaps

Reviews

Hits

C2s

Favs

Alerts

Final Destination 2 Yoshinaruto Edition

3,282

3

7

274

1

1

2

Final Destination 3 Yoshinaruto Edition

2,750

5

12

399

1

2

1

Final Destination Yoshinaruto Edition

5,007

4

7

485

1

1

1

I Know What You Did Last Summer YN Edition

2,320

4

4

333

1

0

1

Scream 2 Yoshinaruto Edition

4,880

6

13

198

1

0

0

Scream Yoshinaruto Edition

3,113

5

7

311

1

2

2

The Final Destination Yoshinaruto Edition

3,971

7

7

492

1

1

1

The Yoshi Lord

3,763

5

5

179

0

4

1

The Yoshi Lord 2: Enter The Tinkleton

1,608

3

3

60

0

0

0

The Yoshinaruto Extras

2,230

3

6

119

0

0

0

Total Mario Island Yoshinaruto Edition

5,319

13

31

1,295

0

4

1

That is them, and what is a C2? Just wondering.

Also something that was taken out of Scream 2, I may have put that one here already but I didn't see it. When Birdo announced Parakarry's death, originally Shane was the one that died, Goomba guy was on and off about this idea.

And to make up for the lateness of the last chapter, I posted the final chapter of Scream 2, revealing the killers. :) That is about all I left out. And Goomba Guy's Mario jingle bells song is going to be posted on The Yoshi Lord 2. Thank You for reading this, and my other stories.


End file.
